Mis palabras en tu piel
by Layla Redfox
Summary: [Quería oír su voz. Quería saber el color de su cabello, el color de sus ojos. Quería ver el color de la piel sobre la cual aparecían las palabras y dibujos, transmutados por obra del destino, cuando los trazaba en sus propias manos. Quería ver la sonrisa que sentía que se formaba en su cara cada vez que sabía que la hacía reír] AU Soulmate / Bokuto x Fem!Oikawa
1. I

**Notas importantes antes de empezar:**

 _\- Esto es Gender Bender.  
\- Es un AU de almas gemelas, donde cuando escribes algo en tu piel aparece también en la piel de tu supuesta alma gemela.  
\- El tema lo encontré en el One-shot de Zehn "Menos mal que existes (y no tengo que imaginarte)", léanlo, es muy hermoso  
\- Pero esto es un regalo para Sugey_Glez (en wattpad solamente), como fic de intercambio para el grupo KuroTsuki/BokuAka, ella eligió la pareja y el tema de _Soulmate, _y a mí se me ocurrió esto.  
\- Son 26 páginas, pero será un short fic de 7 capítulos cortos, los cuales iré publicando dejando un día.  
\- Aunque es muy posible que sean 8 por ciertas razones :3c  
\- El capitulo inicial contiene 844 palabras_

 _Gracias por pasar por aquí :3 sin más los dejo leer._

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Mis palabras en tu piel**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- I -**

No fue hasta segundo año de preparatoria que Bokuto empezó a pensar con cuidado en el tema de almas gemelas. Que cuando escribías algo en tu piel, aparecía también en la otra persona, así como otras manchas de tinta, quemaduras e incluso moretones. Fue por esta última cosa por la que empezó a interesarse en el asunto, porque antes de las marcas violáceas que aparecieron un día en su rodilla derecha no le había prestado atención al tema. Las descubrió un día en los vestuarios, días antes de que empezara el campeonato de primavera. Su amigo Konoha se las había visto, y dio un grito al cielo que llamó la atención de sus amigos. Fue raro, porque Bokuto no había sentido nada antes de verlas, pero cuando las observó fijamente pudo sentir el dolor, ardiente y punzante, como agujas hundiéndose en su piel.

—Es una lesión —dijo un chico de tercer año.

Bokuto se asustó.

—No son mías —aseguró—. No son mías.

Era difícil de creer, porque Bokuto era un maniático del entrenamiento, pero sus amigos sabían que era no era descuidado. Otro chico de tercer año comentó que el dolor no era completamente suyo, pues podía caminar bien, por lo que concluyó que se trataba de su " _alma gemela_ ".

—Claro, solo si crees en esas cosas —dijo el senpai—. De no ser así, mejor cuídate.

Aunque para todos eso tenía sentido, entonces debía tratarse de alguien que jugara vóley, por eso la lesión de ese tipo. Eso calmó a todo el mundo. Pero no a Bokuto, él se sintió mal de repente. Empezó a sentirse fatal. Porque el dolor que sentía en el pecho no era, como dijo el senpai, completamente suyo. Era el dolor de alguien más, y Bokuto lo sentía escocerle la piel.

.

.

.

Sentado en el suelo junto a su cama observaba su rodilla pulsante, con un bolígrafo en la mano. Su pecho dolía y sentía ganas de llorar. Si la otra persona se había lesionado por jugar al vóley era porque se había sobre esforzado, y si se sentía tan fatal como para empezar a llorar, debía ser porque de verdad le gustaba lo que hacía. Una lesión era un obstáculo, una enorme piedra en el camino del deporte, y para alguien tan joven, debía ser desastroso. O al menos Bokuto pensó que debía ser joven, por alguna razón. Su lógica era que alguien mayor se lo habría tomado con más calma, tal vez. Pero para alguien de su edad, era distinto.

Eso respondía al dolor del pecho por parte de esa persona, pero no al dolor de Bokuto.

Él se sentía mal porque, tras dieciséis años de crecer rodeado de historias sobre almas gemelas por parte de su familia, conocidos y amigos, el haber pensado en su propia alma gemela por primera vez a causa de algo tan desastroso como una lesión, le parecía cruel. Porque si ambos se habían enfocado en el vóley como algo preciado entonces tenían algo de lo que hablar, pero Bokuto no lo había hecho porque su cerebro se había atrofiado por culpa de ese deporte. Se había concentrado tanto en eso que nunca tuvo tiempo para el amor. Sí a los amigos, pero no a su propia alma gemela.

Y en ese momento, luego de tener una charla nada cómoda sobre el asunto con su madre, una exhaustiva y pequeña investigación en Internet y haber interrogado a sus amigos acerca del asunto, apretaba fuertemente el bolígrafo en su mano, mirando su rodilla y el dorso de su mano izquierda, pensando en algo que decir. O pensando si realmente debería hablarle.

— _¿Y por qué mierda no irías a hablarle?_

—No lo sé, Kuroo —respondió Bokuto al teléfono, momentos antes—. Está muy mal, no quiero que se sienta peor.

— _Pues con más razón deberías hablarle, Bo_ —dijo su amigo— _. A lo mejor le alegras la noche. Siempre haces eso._

—Esto es diferente…

— _¿Cómo diferente? Es tu alma gemela, de seguro se parecen._

—No puedes saberlo con seguridad. ¿Y si se asusta?

Se escuchó un cansado suspiro al otro lado de la línea.

— _Mira, si quieres lo intento yo también, para darte valor._

—¡¿En serio?!

— _¿Qué me queda?_

Habían quedado eso, pero de todos modos Bokuto no sabía que decir. No quería decir un escueto _Hola,_ sería desconsiderado, hasta para él.

Estaba por retractarse, llamar a Kuroo para disculparse, irse a dormir y pensar en eso al día siguiente. Sin embargo, sintió una pulsada de nuevo, que lo sobresaltó y lo hizo tomarse la rodilla. Pensó por un momento si su persona se habría sobre esforzado de nuevo. Tuvo la respuesta cuando el dolor en su pecho aumentó, así como las ganas de llorar. No iba a dormir tranquilo si se iba y lo dejaba así. No era capaz. No podía seguir teniendo miedo. Destapó el bolígrafo y escribió.

 _"_ _¿Estás bien?"_

Su letra era exageradamente grande hasta para eso. Esperó a ver que sucedía, con la rodilla ardiendo y doliendo.

No pensó que la respuesta llegaría tan pronto.

 **"** **No"**

* * *

.

.

.

 _Gracias a Ushicornio por betear esto~ y g_ _racias por leer a quienes se pasen por aquí~ nos leemos el domingo~_

 _Layla Redfox fuera!_

 _:3_


	2. II

_\- El capítulo de hoy contiene 879 palabras_

 _._

* * *

 **Mis palabras en tu piel**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- II -**

Sintió el cosquilleo del marcador sobre su brazo, justo antes de que apareciera la respuesta. Y de alguna forma, esa diminuta palabra escrita en marcador azul, en una caligrafía tan gentil pero ligeramente torcida por el dolor, lo entristeció en un primer momento, pero al mismo tiempo lo reconfortó un poco. Porque la persona al otro lado de su piel no lo había ignorado. Sin embargo, la tristeza que llegó primero seguía ahí.

 _"Lo siento"_

 **"Por qué lo sientes?"**

 _"Porque no creo que pueda hacer nada por ti"_

Y para Bokuto eso era cierto. Se sentía mal por no poder hacer nada por esa persona que estaba lejos en alguna parte del país, tan lejos que Bokuto no podía ser capaz de ayudarla. Y a él le gustaba pensar que de alguna forma siempre hacía sentir bien a sus amigos cuando lo necesitaban (lo que no sabía y se negaba a entender era que a veces también era un dolor en el trasero para ellos) con cualquier cosa, ya sea hacer el ridículo por formar una sonrisa en sus caras, hablar cualquier tontería aunque no tuviera sentido, lo que sea, pero que se rieran al final de todo lo que hiciera. Porque para Bokuto no servía el método de solo estar al lado de la persona y esperar a que se calme. Él necesitaba reacciones sino no servía.

Y no sería diferente con esta persona.

 **"No tienes que hacer nada"**

 _"Claro que sí"_

 **"Quien debería disculparse soy yo"**

 _"Claro que no"_

 **"No pensé que te haría daño"  
** **"Ah, que estupidez. Claro que te haría daño"  
** **"Lo siento"**

 _"No te disculpes tú"_

 **"Empezaste tú"  
** **"Lo siento"**

 _"Que no te disculpes"_

 **"Es que ahora tu brazo esta todo manchado"**

Para cuando se dio cuenta todo su antebrazo izquierdo estaba lleno de palabras. Las de él, grandes y las de la otra persona, pequeñas. Se animó a preguntar una cosa.

 _"Tu letra es bonita"  
_ _"¿Eres una chica?"_

 **"Tu letra definitivamente no puede ser la de una chica"**

 _"Respóndeme"_

 **"Ya no tengo espacio"**

Bokuto ya estaba escribiendo sobre su bíceps, por lo que su letra se veía más grande y torcida de lo que ya era.

 _"Voy a lavar esto"_

Escribió eso como si no fuera obvio. Pero no tuvo respuesta.

En vez de eso, vio que las palabras que no eran suyas empezaban a borrarse. Sintió un cosquilleo frío, por lo que dedujo que la otra persona ya se estaba lavando. Bokuto decidió hacer lo mismo.

Una vez que no había rastros de tinta negra y se hubo secado bien el brazo, volvió a escribir en el dorso de la mano.

 _"Respóndeme"_

 **"Ah"  
** **"Sí"**

 _"Genial"_

 **"?"  
** **"¿Genial malo o genial bueno?"**

 _"No sé"  
_ _"Creo que bueno"_

 **"Genial"**

Bokuto sintió su rostro enrojecer un poco.

 _"Es que creo que esto será más fácil si eres una chica"_

 **"Hey, acabas de hablarme"  
** **"No empieces a pensar tan a futuro"**

 _"¿No puedo?"_

 **"No"**

 _"-3-"_

Hizo la carita y sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago.

 _"¿Te reíste?"_

 **"Tal vez"**

Ladeó la cabeza mirando su brazo.

 _"Entonces, chica"_

 **"Entonces, letra fea"**

 _"Cómo-_

Se quedó a media frase escribiendo sobre su brazo, pensando si preguntar de una vez "¿Cómo te llamas?" sería correcto. Tal vez muy apresurado. ¿Sí? Quiso preguntarle a Kuroo pero ya había escrito el "Cómo", mejor pensaba en otra cosa.

 _-te sientes ahora?"_

Porque lo cierto era que desde que las palabras de la chica desaparecieron de su piel, la rodilla le molestó un poco.

 **"No te puedo decir que bien"  
** **"Lo sabrías"  
** **"Esto es molesto, si lo piensas bien"**

 _"Yo no lo siento molesto"_

 **"Para mí lo es si tengo que arrastrarte a esto"**

Bokuto sonrió un poco.

 _"¿Oya? Se está preocupando por mí tan pronto?"  
_ _"¿Señorita?"_

Su rostro se puso rojo de nuevo. Ser amigo de Kuroo y escuchar sus trucos tenía resultados buenos.

 **"Cállate"  
** **"O tendré que escribir algo nada bonito en mi frente"  
** **"Y tendrás que caminar con eso toda la semana"**

 _"He tenido cosas peores"_

 ** _"¿Como el bigote de hace unas semanas?"_**

Bokuto se paralizó. No había pensado en eso hasta que ella lo mencionó. Porque hace unas semanas se quedó dormido después de la clase de historia (algo muy normal) y Saru le pintó un mostacho debajo de la nariz. No se dio cuenta hasta después del entrenamiento y se paró frente al espejo a peinarse como siempre.

 _"Oh… ¿te molestaron con eso?"_

 **"Mucho"  
** **"Mi amiga me dice Moustachekawa desde eso"  
** **"Aunque ya se olvidó, gracias al cielo"**

Bokuto rió, y después de releer la respuesta se dio cuenta de algo.

 _"¿Kawa?"_

 **"¡Mierda!"**

Soltó una risa estruendosa que seguro se escuchó por toda la casa.

 _"¿Insultaste?"  
_ _"¿Tú?"  
_ _"¿Una chica?"_

 **"No es nada lindo, verdad?"**

 _"No soy quien para decir si algo es lindo o no…"_

 **"Bien"  
** **"Así termina mi apellido"  
** **"Conténtate con eso hasta mañana"** **  
**

 _"¿Me lo dirás mañana?"_

La pregunta que en realidad se hacía era, ¿seguirían hablando mañana, entonces?

 ** _"…no veo porqué no"_**

 _"Genial"_

No tuvo más respuestas después de eso. Los siguientes minutos pasaron y nada, así que supuso que la Kawa-chan se debió dormir. Él hizo lo mismo.

Y para cuando despertó en la mañana, junto a las machas de tinta que quedaban del bolígrafo, había una palabra nueva escrita en marcador turquesa.

 **"Es Oikawa"**

* * *

.

.

.

Gracias por leer! Nos leemos en dos días~

Layla Redfox fuera!

:3


	3. III

_El capitulo de hoy tiene 1574 palabras_

 _._

* * *

 **Mis palabras en tu piel**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- III -**

—Estoy tan celoso de ti ahora.

—Maldición, Kuroo. Esto es tú culpa —dijo Konoha, molesto—. Ahora nos está restregando su felicidad en nuestros rostros, bastardo egoísta.

—En mi defensa, no pensé que iría a tener éxito.

—¡Hey!

—Es broma, Bo, que bueno que hablaras con ella, al menos un rato —le dijo Kuroo dándole unas palmadas en el hombro.

Estaban paseando por las calles, pues el entrenamiento del equipo de Fukurodani se había suspendido por ese fin de semana pues se realizarían remodelaciones en el gimnasio. Kuroo se les había unido porque no quería asistir a su propio entrenamiento, pues no había razón para entrenar, ya que el partido nacional estaba cerca, y al contrario de la escuela de Bokuto, la escuela de Kuroo no había clasificado. Así que ahí estaba, acompañándolos a comprar helado y arrastrando a su amiga y manager del equipo de paso.

—Tú también intentaste hablar con tu persona, Kuroo —dijo su amiga de la infancia, Kenma, rezagada del grupo junto al único chico de primer año de Fukurodani, Akaashi, que los acompañaba en ese momento, por alguna razón.

—Cierto, ¿a ti como te fue? —Preguntó Bokuto.

—Fue un silencio total —respondió Kuroo, con los ojos entrecerrados—. Frío, crudo, siento que no le voy a caer bien.

—No sería la primera persona —comentó el pequeño Komiyan.

Kuroo solo le gruñó.

—Por cierto, Bokuto —llamó Sarukui—. Solo sabes su apellido, ¿no?

—Sí, solo eso.

—Deberías preguntarle otras cosas —dijo su amigo—. Al menos de dónde es o a qué escuela va.

—Si tiene Facebook, o algo —agregó Komiyan.

—Espero que no sea linda —advirtió Konoha—. Si es linda te golpearé. O si consigues su número, ¡también te golpearé!

—¡¿Por qué la violencia?!

Pero lo cierto fue que, en la noche encontró un número escrito en su mano con marcador turquesa, de nuevo, junto a otro mensaje.

 **"** **No es que me moleste esto".  
"Pero sería un inconveniente que mi madre viera mis brazos manchados".**

Bokuto escribió una respuesta también.

 _"_ _No hay problema"._

Y escribió su número también, y no tardaron mucho en ponerse en contacto mediante el _Line_. Pero lo cierto era que, la Kawa-chan tenía preguntas más que nada.

 **Kawa-chan:**

 _Y tu nombre cuál es?_

 **Tú:**

 _Koutarou._

 **Kawa-chan:**

 _Directo al primer nombre, ¿eh?_

 _¿Y el apellido?_

 **Tú:**

 _Bokuto._

 **Kawa-chan:**

 _¿Cómo debería decirte?_

 **Tú:**

 _No lo sé._

 _Ahora solo soy un número desconocido en tu teléfono, ¿verdad?_

 **Kawa-chan:**

 _Eres "letra fea"._

 _¿Y yo cómo estoy?_

 **Tú:**

 _Kawa-chan._

 _¿Pero tu primer nombre cuál es?_

 **Kawa-chan:**

 _Tooru._

 **Tú:**

 _¿Y de dónde eres?_

 **Kawa-chan:**

 _Miyagi._

 _¿Y tú?_

 **Tú:**

 _Tokyo._

 **Kawa-chan:**

 _Ohhh genial._

 **Tú:**

 _¿A qué escuela vas?_

 **Kawa-chan:**

 _Aoba Johsai._

 _¿Te suena?_

 **Tú:**

 _Creo que sí._

 _¿Te suena Fukurodani?_

 **Kawa-chan:**

 _Definitivamente._

 _¿Juegas vóley?_

 **Tú:**

 _¡Sí!_

 _¡El otro año seré la estrella!_

 **Kawa-chan:**

 _Qué genial._

 _Yo el otro año hubiera querido ser la capitana de mi equipo._

 _Ahora es difícil._

 **Tú:**

 _…_ _¿ya no vas a jugar?_

 **Oikawa:**

 _Depende de la recuperación._

 **Tú:**

 _…_ _¿me puedes decir algo?_

 **Kawa-chan:**

 _¿Qué cosa?_

 **Tú:**

 _¿Cómo pasó?_

Y Oikawa no tuvo problemas en contárselo.

Al parecer el sobreesfuerzo fue en las semifinales, jugando contra la escuela Niiyama, quienes ganaron ese partido y la final también. Pero eso había sido hacia dos semanas atrás. Fue en un partido de práctica contra el equipo femenino del Shiratorizawa que ocurrió la lesión, en uno de los saques de Oikawa. Le dijo que era la mejor haciendo eso.

Su equipo enloqueció, el entrenador también, llamaron una ambulancia, el equipo masculino se enteró de paso también, y las últimas personas que vio Oikawa antes de que le cerraran las puertas del vehículo fueron sus tres mejores amigos.

En el hospital le dijeron que no era necesaria una operación, pero si rehabilitación y que dejara de jugar por un tiempo. Igual, ya se había acabado la temporada, y no clasificaron a las nacionales, y las chicas de tercero se irían.

 **Kawa-chan:**

 _Es una lástima._

 _Creo que me iban a nombrar capitana._

 **Tú:**

 _Wow…_

 **Kawa-chan:**

 _Aunque me gustaría intentarlo el próximo año._

 **Tú:**

 _Deberías._

 **Kawa-chan:**

 _Debería… pero no sé._

Bokuto ladeó la cabeza a un lado contra la almohada, con el celular sobre su cara, entre sus manos, con los pulgares tecleando respuestas cortas. Pero lo siguiente que dijo no fue tan escueto.

 **Tú:**

 _Deberías intentarlo, pero con cuidado._

 **Kawa-chan:**

 _Obviamente._

 **Tú:**

 _Es decir._

 _Es algo que te gusta hacer._

 _No te conozco casi nada, pero sé que igual serás prudente._

 _Y que no dejaras que algo como eso te detenga._

 _Aunque digas lo contrario._

 _Por eso te digo que tengas cuidado._

 _Porque aunque me digas que no lo sabes._

 _Yo creo que sí lo sabes._

 _Y que harás lo que quieres hacer._

 **Kawa-chan:**

 _…_ _estoy confundida._

 _Siento que estás diciendo algo profundo._

 _Pero no hay coherencia._

 **Tú:**

 _¡Estoy intentando dar lo mejor!_

 _No me critiques, mujer._

 **Kawa-chan:**

 _wwwww(*)_

 _Por cierto._

 _El Fukurodani va a las nacionales, ¿verdad?_

 **Tú:**

 _Sip._

 **Kawa-chan:**

 _Mmm._

 _Interesante._

 _Supongo que te veré por la tele._

 _Aunque no sé._

 **Tú:**

 _¿Que no sabes?_

 **Kawa-chan:**

 _Yo soy del tipo romántico, ¿sabes?_

A Bokuto se le resbaló el celular de entre los dedos y cayó encima de su nariz. Mientras soltaba un pequeño quejido de color y se sobaba la nariz miró la pantalla del celular de nuevo.

 **Kawa-chan:**

 _¡Eso ha dolido!_

 _¿Qué pasó?_

 **Tú:**

 _¿Te dolió?_

 **Kawa-chan:**

 _Bueno, sí, es raro…_

 _Nunca había pasado antes._

 **Tú:**

 _Sí, es raro._

 _Tomando en cuenta que siempre estoy haciendo tonterías por ahí._

 **Kawa-chan:**

 _El cómo lo admites es admirable._

 _Bueno, como te decía._

 _Yo creía bastante en esto de las almas gemelas, ¿sabes?_

 _Creo que varias cosas._

 _Signos zodiacales._

 _El karma._

 _Lectura de manos._

 _En los extraterrestres._

 _Cosas así._

 **Tú:**

 _Ajá._

 _Yo creo en los zombis también._

 _Un apocalipsis inminente._

 **Kawa-chan:**

 _¡Exacto! También lo entiendes, ¿no?_

 _Entonces._

 _Tenía la idea de que si hablaba contigo._

 _Me prometería no saber cómo eras hasta verte en persona._

 **Tú:**

 _Wait._

 _¿No quieres saber cómo soy?_

 _¿No soy tan feo sabes?_

 **Kawa-chan:**

 _Bueno, no sé, igual no quiero saberlo aún._

 _Y para ti será lo mismo._

 **Tú:**

 _¿Vas a hacer que yo haga lo mismo también?_

 _Qué injusticia._

 **Kawa-chan:**

 _Ya, me agrada que creas que soy bastante linda y quieras verme._

 _Pero te aguantas._

 **Tú:**

 _Pues no prometo nada…_

 _Pero que nos veamos…_

 _¿Cuando?_

 **Kawa-chan:**

 _Mmm quién sabe._

 _Vamos en segundo._

 _Podría ser en meses._

 _Años._

 **Tú:**

 _No quiero que sean años._

 **Kawa-chan:**

 _Yo tampoco._

 _Mira._

 _Este año no podré ir a ver las nacionales por esto de la rodilla._

 _Pero seguro el otro año sí._

 _Si por alguna razón no entro al equipo femenino._

 **Tú:**

 _Claro que estarás en el equipo._

 **Kawa-chan:**

 _Estaría de manager en el equipo masculino._

 _Ah, no me interrumpas._

 _Y cuando vayamos a las nacionales ._

 _Y cuando tú también lo hagas._

 _Ahí nos veremos._

 **Tú:**

 _Suenas como si confiaras bastante en ese equipo._

 **Kawa-chan:**

 _Claro que sí._

 _Mi mejor amigo será capitán el otro año._

 _Si no, me dejo de llamar Oikawa Tooru._

 _Y admito que Ushiwaka es el mejor jugador de la prefectura._

 **Tú:**

 _¡Por favor no!_

 _El que no debe ser nombrado no!_

 **Kawa-chan:**

 _¿No te agrada?_

 **Tú:**

 _¡El año pasado le ganó a mi equipo, y quedamos marcados de por vida porque el muy maldito era de primer año!_

 **Kawa-chan:**

 _Iwa-chan lo detesta desde la secundaria._

 _Dice que podría tolerarlo de no ser por su maldita personalidad de asperger._

 **Tú:**

 _¿Iwa-chan?_

 **Kawa-chan:**

 _Este mejor amigo mío._

 _Es mi amigo de la infancia._

 **Tú:**

 _¿Y juega al vóley?_

 **Kawa-chan:**

 _Sí, y muy bien._

 _El otro año posiblemente será la estrella._

 **Tú:**

 _¡Que genial!_

 _Me gustaría jugar con él._

 **Kawa-chan:**

 _Seguro te cae bien, creo._

 _Parece un tipo duro pero es un algodón de azúcar._

 _Y si se entera que dije eso sobre él me golpeara._

 **Tú:**

 _¿Te golpea?_

 **Kawa-chan:**

 _Es bullying con cariño._

 _Sin eso la amistad no existe._

 **Tú:**

 _Te entiendo._

 _De mi grupo de amigos yo también soy al que maltratan._

 **Kawa-chan:**

 _Seguro te ven como un mente simple._

 **Tú:**

 _No lo digas tú también._

 **Kawa-chan:**

 _Háblame de tus amigos._

 **Tú:**

 _Solo si tú me hablas de esos dos amigos aparte de Iwa-chan-kun._

Él le habló sobre sus amigos de equipo, y de otras escuelas, enumerando a cada uno. Y ella le habló sobre sus otros dos amigos, que eran unos cuantos menos pero los apreciaba, como a su mejor amiga que conocía desde secundaria, y luego el que si bien lo había conocido el año pasado ahora era como su hermano. Y para terminar estaban dos chicas de escuelas diferentes, una que estaba en segundo año del Karasuno, y otra en segundo año del Shiratorizawa.

Se pasaron la noche hablando sobre un montón de temas. Hablaban de algo pero surgía otro tema y se desviaban del tema inicial, pero alguno decía algo que los devolvía al punto inicial. Desde conspiraciones de la NASA para ocultar la verdad sobre los alienígenas, o sobre un potencial apocalipsis zombie. Y llegaron a un punto en la noche en que ya no podían escribir más, y los ojos de ambos dolían por estar con la pantalla brillando en la oscuridad.

 **Tú:**

 _Hay algo que me extraña._

 **Kawa-chan:**

 _¿El qué?_

 **Tú:**

 _¿Mis ojos duelen porque a ti te duelen, o a ti te duelen porque a mí me duelen?_

 **Kawa-chan:**

 _…_

 _Quién sabe._

 _Ya tengo mucho sueño como para descifrar tus incoherencias._

 **Tú:**

 _Qué cruel._

 **Kawa-chan:**

 _Sin bullying no hay amistad._

 _;)_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Lamento que gran porcentaje del cap haya sido como un chat fic, porque siento que a algunos no les va a gustar :c pero de todas formas, gracias por leer uwu_

 _De nuevo, nos leemos en dos días~_ _cuídense!_

 _Layla Redfox fuera!_

 _:3_


	4. IV

_El capitulo de hoy tiene 1144 palabras_

 **.**

* * *

 **Mis palabras en tu piel**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- IV -**

Unos días después, Komi le dijo que encontró un video del Aobajohsai jugando contra el Niiyama, y que Oikawa era la chica del dorsal 9, y cuando le acercó la pantalla de la tablet para que la viera, Bokuto se cubrió instintivamente.

—¡Komiyan, no! —Exclamó—. ¡No debo verla aún!

—¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?!

—Fue una promesa.

Komi lo miró frunciendo el ceño, pero eso no detuvo a sus amigos de ver el video. Konoha casi lo golpea en repetidas ocasiones, hablando sobre injusticias y sobre que el destino era una mierda y que estaba equivocado, y su furia solo podía ser a causa de que Oikawa era _de verdad_ muy linda, pero a pesar de que a Bokuto lo carcomiera la curiosidad, tenía que ser fuerte.

Se distraía entrenando, al menos, y haciendo competencias con la estrella actual del equipo. Se arrastraba por el suelo buscando el balón, o remataba con todas sus fuerzas, porque cuando jugaba vóley se olvidaba del mundo, pero sus pies volvían a la tierra cuando revisaba sus mensajes.

 **Kawa-chan:**

 _Estas entrenando duro, ¿eh?_

 **Tú:**

 _¡Sí!_

 _¿Cómo lo sabes?_

 **Kawa-chan:**

 _Siento mi mano picar._

 _Sé lo que es rematar con espíritu, Boku._

 **Tú:**

 _Me gustaría verte haciéndolo._

 **Kawa-chan:**

 _Un día._

 _Ahora sigue entrenando._

Eso empezó a suceder comúnmente en todas las tardes durante los entrenamientos. En las mañanas, durante clase, veía pequeños dibujos de estrellas y cabezas de aliens apareciendo en sus manos. Él dibujaba búhos, gatos y balones de vóley. Se escribían pequeñas cosas en los dedos sin llamar la atención, como " _me aburro_ " o " _tengo hambre_ ". Y más tarde, eran conversaciones sin sentido hasta muy entrada la noche. Se volvió un ciclo repetitivo durante semanas, pero no era algo aburrido.

Los días de Bokuto se basaban en ir a la escuela, atender poco a la clase, almorzar con sus amigos, terminar las clases, ir a entrenar como loco, que lo echaran del gimnasio en la noche, regresar con sus amigos a casa, bromear con Kuroo un rato, cenar con sus padres y sus hermanas, y hablar con Oikawa hasta muy entrada la noche y caer dormido. Y el ciclo se repetía, hasta que llegó el momento que más esperaba del año.

 **Kawa-chan:**

 _Debe ser divertido ser tú._

 _Estar en tu situación, tal vez._

 _Debe ser genial._

 **Tú:**

 _Nunca lo he pensado._

 _Supongo que soy feliz._

 _¿Tú no lo eres?_

 **Kawa-chan:**

 _Antes no me quejaba pero ahora…_

 _Nah, debo ser dramática y ya._

 **Tú:**

 _Ah, lo siento, yo no quería decir eso._

 _Recordarte eso._

 **Kawa-chan:**

 _No importa._

 _En parte, creo que fue bueno._

 **Tú:**

 _¿En serio?_

 **Kawa-chan:**

 _Claro._

 _Porque por eso tú me hablaste._

 _Y eso me hace feliz._

Si bien una de las partes favoritas de su día era hablar con Oikawa, también se volvía la más estresante, porque era una maestra en hacerlo sonrojarse y sentirse nervioso, y lo peor era que no podía ocultarlo, porque ella lo sabía. A Oikawa seguro le emocionaba más que a él. Estar a las puertas de ganar el torneo, aunque para Bokuto no lo era tanto así, pues no había jugado tantos sets como quisiera. Y tenía que tolerar eso y también el maltrato psicológico de Oikawa.

 **Kawa-chan:**

 _¡Ja! ¡Te sonrojaste!_

 **Tú:**

 _Eres tan malvada._

 _Tan, pero tan malvada._

 _Y te diría odiosa pero me caes bien._

 **Kawa-chan:**

 _Y porque me quieres mucho._

 _Ya, ya._

 _No te pongas así._

 _Mi cara arde._

 _Ya duerme que mañana es el día._

 **Tú:**

 _Hum…_

Era la anterior a la semifinal del torneo de primavera, y todo el equipo se había alojado en un _ryokan_ cercano al estadio metropolitano de Tokyo. Bokuto se encontraba con el celular encendido en la habitación donde estaban durmiendo todos los de segundo año, en medio de Komiyan y Konoha, que roncaban como si no hubiera un mañana.

 **Tú:**

 _No vas a ver el partido por televisión, ¿verdad?_

 **Kawa-chan:**

 _Estoy tentada, pero no._

 _Haré que Makki lo vea por mí._

 _Ahora buenas noches._

 **Tú:**

 _Buenas noches._

 **Kawa-chan:**

 _¡No!_

 _¡Espera!_

 _¡Espera!_

 **Tú:**

 _¿Qué?_

 _¡¿Qué?!_

 **Kawa-chan:**

 _Algo que me dijo Iwa-chan._

 _Pártele la madre a Ushiwaka mañana._

Y así lo hizo. Al menos por un set entero. En los otros dos, el equipo del Shiratorizawa los hizo morder el polvo. Lo único que les quitó un poco el mal sabor de la boca fue que el Shiratorizawa no ganó el campeonato, pero eso tampoco podía considerarse una victoria.

Sus amigos lloraron, sus senpais lloraron, los kouhais lloraron. Pero él no lloró. Quería, pensaba que tenía que hacerlo, porque se sentía mal, se sentía horrible.

 **Tú:**

 _¿Querrá decir que no siento nada?_

 **Kawa-chan:**

 _No creo que sea porque no sientes nada._

 **Tú:**

 _He leído por ahí que las personas que no lloran son débiles._

 _¿Seré débil?_

 **Kawa-chan:**

 _Deja de decir estupideces y anda a comer con tu equipo._

 _Esas fueron palabras de Iwa-chan._

 _Pero yo quiero decir algo parecido._

 _Anda ya._

Esa tarde en vez de regresar al _ryokan,_ el entrenador los llevó a un restaurante donde comieron hasta reventar, y donde lloraron como niños también. Pero Bokuto no, él se mantuvo con la mirada baja, y tocando la comida apenas. El capitán se sentó a su lado en un momento.

—No puedo decir que no era de esperarse —le dijo—. Todos hicimos lo que pudimos, así que tampoco puedo decir que sea algo malo, o que todo haya sido en vano. No te preocupes por no reaccionar como los demás, cada quien ve cómo se expresa

Bokuto se mantuvo callado, sin saber cómo mirar a su capitán.

Esa noche también los mandaron a casa, y Koutarou se fue directo a dormir, así que no vio ni los mensajes de Kuroo ni de Oikawa hasta la mañana siguiente. Lo peor fue la despedida a los de tercero, días antes de la graduación, porque las lágrimas no salían por más que quisiera

Sin embargo, ese día ocurrió lo impensable cuando el capitán le pasó su camiseta, con el número uno y la marca de capitanía, bajo la mirada de todos.

Miró el número negro entre sus manos temblorosas, luego a su capitán (en ese momento simple senpai y ya) y después a sus amigos, quienes les sonreían con los pulgares en alto.

—Lo de estrella ya se venía venir —le dijo el chico de tercero que antes era la estrella, alcanzándole su camiseta también—, pero estrella y también capitán es algo más genial.

Bokuto miró las dos camisetas en su poder, y fue hasta ese momento cuando se fijó en un pequeño mensaje escrito en su palma izquierda.

 **"** **Todo va a estar bien".**

Cuando perdieron el torneo, la rutina de Bokuto se volvió aburrida, y esos días los sintió como del infierno. Pero en ese momento, rodeado de sus compañeros y amigos, el puño que tenía aprisionándole el corazón se aflojó, y por primera vez en muchos días, se permitió llorar.

* * *

.

.

.

 _En esta parte quise explayarme un poco, escribir a Bokuto de una forma que nadie ha visto, y a mi de alguna forma me gustaría ver algún día, quizás._

 _Gracias por leer!_

 _Layla Redfox fuera!_

 _:3_


	5. V

_El capitulo de hoy contiene 1088 palabras_

 **.**

* * *

 **Mis palabras en tu piel**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- V -**

Con el paso de los meses, y el inicio del nuevo año escolar, Bokuto se sentía agradecido de estar rodeado de tantos amigos que significaban tanto para él, a pesar de ser considerado el mente simple del grupo, porque de alguna forma, las bromas de Komi y Saru, el bullying amistoso de Konoha, la seriedad de Washio, los consejos de Kuroo y Yukie, o la paciencia de Akaashi, lo hacían sentir querido, y además que sin la ayuda de todos seguro que el equipo de vóley se hubiera desmoronado porque Bokuto era incapaz de controlar sus impulsos y depresiones, sus altos y bajos emocionales. Sus amigos lo ayudaban a sobrellevarlo (incluso a las malas, por aparte de Konoha y Yukie) y obviamente, entre esos amigos también estaba Oikawa, aunque con el paso del tiempo, Bokuto dejó de considerarla solo como una amiga, y se tomó el tema de almas gemelas más en serio.

—Eso quiere decir que te gusta —le dijo Kuroo un día que se fueron a comer pizza, pero no era ni pregunta ni suposición, era una total afirmación.

—Tal vez… eso creo —respondió Bokuto removiéndose en su asiento.

—Bueno, era de esperarse —comentó Saru encogiéndose de hombros—. Ya hablas con ella casi todo el tiempo.

—Además es linda, es vice capitana de su equipo de vóley, es una armadora increíble, es graciosa, es linda… —dijo Konoha, enumerando unas pocas cualidades que Bokuto siempre mencionaba—…sigo pensando que el destino se ha equivocado enormemente.

—Ahora la conoces como la palma de tu mano —le dijo Kuroo—. Literal, te acaba de escribir algo en la muñeca

Bokuto miró su mano y encontró un mensaje en marcador negro.

 **"** **¿Estás comiendo pizza?"**

—¿Tengo una mancha en la cara? —Le preguntó a Saru.

—Sí, no te limpiaste bien —le señaló la mejilla derecha con el dedo.

Bokuto tomó una servilleta y vio que otro mensaje aparecía en su mano antes de limpiarse.

 **"** **Quiero pizza".**

El romanticismo de Bokuto había repercutido en otros amigos. Como Yukie, que se dibujaba flores en los dedos para ver si alguien le respondía. O hasta Kenma, que se había dibujado una cabeza de alien pixelada en el antebrazo, para probar qué pasaba. Uno pensaría que por ser chicas, serían más fácilmente influenciables, pero Kuroo también se había vuelto insistente, y en un momento del año, descubrió que su alma gemela era una chica de primer año, que era manager en el equipo de Karasuno. La había visto por primera vez en un partido de práctica, y Kuroo se sentía desfallecer por lo linda que era. O era que la altura de chica lo había enloquecido, o que había desarrollado instantáneamente un fetiche por las gafas.

Bokuto pensaba que tenía suerte, porque al menos la había visto. Él, sin embargo, debía arreglárselas para sentir cercanía con su alma gemela de otras maneras.

Con el paso del tiempo, pudo llegar a ser capaz de conocer las cosas que le gustaban a Oikawa.

Sabía que le gustaba enseñarle a jugar vóley a su sobrino. Le gustaba el pan de leche, y el olor a limón y vainilla. Le gustaba la música pop y las películas que tuvieran aliens de por medio. Le gustaban las cremas hidratantes y las uñas bien cuidadas. Sabía que le gustaban los atardeceres para ver el cielo nocturno y las estrellas brillar. Pequeños datos, que le daba para que se diera una idea de cómo era ella, una idea para conocerla mejor. Claro que, también habían pequeños datos que le daba solo para molestarlo, como que le gustaba usar las playeras de sus amigos para salir a la calle, y que también le gustaba la lencería. Al parecer le gustaba jugar con su cerebro también, porque por cada día que pasaba, Bokuto tenía más y más ganas de verla.

Quería oír su voz. Quería saber el color de su cabello, el color de sus ojos. Quería ver el color de la piel sobre la cual aparecían las palabras y dibujos, transmutados por obra del destino, cuando los trazaba en sus propias manos. Quería ver la sonrisa que sentía que se formaba cada vez que sabía que la hacía reír.

Y en un lugar profundo de su corazón, sabía que ella quería lo mismo. Era algo que quería creer. Lo presentía cada vez que veía el número de las fechas aparecer en sus manos cuando ella las escribía, contando los días para el momento en que se vieran. Se había vuelto su anhelo más grande, por lo que se había esforzado más que nadie en hacerse más rápido, más fuerte. Claro que sus depresiones eran un obstáculo todavía, y lo sabía, lamentablemente. O era porque no podía marcar bien un punto, o la atención que recibía no era la necesaria. Y más que nada, tenía las esperanzas de que Oikawa lo viera jugar un día, y quería verla a ella también.

Por eso, en un día de octubre, unos días antes de que se cumpliera el aniversario de la primera vez que hablaron, Oikawa le dijo lo que menos quería escuchar.

 **Kawa-chan:**

 _Perdimos._

 _Perdí._

 _Mi equipo perdió._

Debía ser una mentira.

Una cruel y sucia mentira.

Todavía sentía las manos picar de tanto rematar y colocar el balón. Sentía el calor del sudor por el cuello y la frente. Sentía el leve escozor en la rodilla derecha.

No era posible que tanto esfuerzo haya sido para nada.

 **Tú:**

 _No es posible._

 ** _Kawa-chan:_**

 _Las de Niiyama son unas malditas perras talentosas._

 _También aplacaron al equipo de Semi._

 _Me había sentido bien por ganarle a las del Karasuno._

 _Pero ahora…_

 _No puede ser cierto._

 **Tú:**

 _¿Donde estas ahora?_

 **Kawa-chan:**

 _Escondida._

 _De un rato debo volver con el equipo._

 _Ah mierda._

 _Estoy llorando._

 **Tú:**

 _Kawa-chan…_

 _Lo siento tanto._

 **Kawa-chan:**

 _No, yo lo siento._

 _¿Sabes qué es lo peor?_

 _Que de ninguna otra forma podré ir a Tokyo en esas fechas_

Y eso para Bokuto, fue el comienzo de un desmoronamiento completo

 **Kawa-chan:**

 _Lo siento tanto…_

 **Tú:**

 _¿No hay otra forma?_

 **Kawa-chan:**

 _No la hay._

Las lágrimas frías que sabía que caían por las mejillas de Oikawa también repercutían en Bokuto. Él no lloraba, pero la sensación impasible le recorría la cara.

Finalizaba Octubre, y Bokuto pronto comenzaría las eliminatorias para el torneo de primavera, pero su principal razón de ganar se había esfumado.

El sentimiento era horrible, era de lo peor.

Y lo segundo peor era que después de esa noticia, Oikawa no volvió a responder sus mensajes.

Ni siquiera los que trazaba sobre su piel.

* * *

.

.

.

 _Y empezó el dramaaaaaa -le pega- okok, pero todo termina lindis igual (? nos leemos en dos días!_

 _Layla Redfox fuera!_

 _:3_


	6. VI

_El capítulo de hoy tiene 854 palabras_

 **.**

* * *

 **Mis palabras en tu piel**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- VI -**

Pasó un mes y Bokuto se sentía morir. Andaba más decaído que en alguno de sus modos depresivos habituales, emanaba tristeza y angustia, y de no ser porque su equipo era fuerte, no hubieran pasado las eliminatorias y no habrían llegado a las semifinales. Faltaban tres días para eso, y Bokuto sabía que era una carga para sus amigos, aunque le dijeran lo contrario.

—A lo mejor es ventajoso que este así cuando juegue con nosotros… —comentó Kuroo, a modo de broma, en una de esas noches que el tercer año de Fukurodani y Akaashi se reunían con el capitán de Nekoma y su manager, porque era una costumbre ya.

Sin embargo, por ese comentario Kuroo se ganó un codazo por parte de su amiga de infancia.

—Dicen que si dejas de hablar abruptamente con tu alma gemela después de haber entablado una relación fuerte, es muy posible que te sientas horrible —le dijo Kenma, con el celular en la mano.

—Me he dado cuenta de eso, Kozume-chan —le respondió Bokuto, con la cara contra la mesa—. Por eso tengo ganas de lanzarme a la calle, a probar suerte, a lo mejor me atropella un auto.

—Y empezamos con las tendencias suicidas —se quejó Konoha, prácticamente tirando su hamburguesa al plato—. Dios, Bokuto, deprímete todo lo que quieras pero no empieces a decir cosas como que quieres matarte.

—¿Eso estaría mal?

—¡Bokuto!

—Mi muerte no sería lo peor, ¿saben?

—Bokuto, por favor, para.

—Lo peor es que fue la única promesa que nos hicimos para vernos —continuó diciendo—. Ahora no sé nada, y el que no me hable no ayuda. Y no sé por qué me evita. No hizo nada malo, no cometió ningún error, yo más que nadie sé que ella se esforzó... se lo he dicho, cada día le digo lo mismo, anotándolo en esta mano —se señaló el dorso de la mano izquierda, donde se veían marcas de marcador negro y lapiceros azules, que con el paso de las horas se borraban y se hacían más tenues—, pero nada. Pareciera que todo es inútil. Que todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora fue para nada.

Y volvió a quedarse callado con la cara contra la mesa, y sus amigos solo lo miraban preocupados, buscando palabras que decir. Konoha fue el primero que abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se vio interrumpido cuando el teléfono de Bokuto empezó a sonar, y sabía que solo podía ser el teléfono de Bokuto porque era el único del grupo que tenía un ringtone de Bohemian Rhapsody.

Koutaro se despegó de la mesa y tomó su celular, para mirar extrañado la pantalla después.

—Qué raro… —deslizó el dedo por la pantalla y se lo llevó a la oreja—. ¿Hola?

— _¿Bokuto?_ —Escuchó la voz de un muchacho—. _Soy Iwaizumi._

El nombrado se enderezó de un tirón.

—¡¿Iwa-chan-kun?! —Exclamó, alertando a todos.

— _Amigo, cuando te vea te aseguro que te golpearé la cara por ese apodo tan feo_ —amenazó el otro chico al otro lado de la línea.

—P-pero... —tartamudeó Bokuto, no por miedo a la amenaza, sino por la confusión.

— _Tomé el teléfono de Trashkawa porque necesito que al menos sepas porque tomó distancia_ —le cortó— _, así que escúchame. Al parecer investigó un poco, y se supone que sentirás su tristeza conforme se hablen más, entonces esta idiota piensa que si deja de hablarte no te hará daño, pero ella no entiende que es todo lo contrario, ¿verdad?_

—Sí…

— _Oikawa es idiota, y es un dolor en el trasero, pero se hace extrañar. Sé que la extrañas, pero no te preocupes. Ella tiene un plan, y a lo mejor se meta en problemas, pero no te preocupes._

—¡¿Problemas?! ¿Qué-

— _Que no te preocupes. Tú solo juega. Juega como esa estrella grandiosa de la que Oikawa siempre presume ser alma gemela._

Y entonces la llamada se cortó, y Bokuto miró el celular consternado.

—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Kuroo rápidamente—. ¿Qué te dijo?

—Un bolígrafo—dijo Bokuto entonces—. O un marcador, o algo, lo que sea.

El primero en pasarla algo fue Akaashi, que era un marcador azul.

Durante un mes, Bokuto había estado escribiendo cosas como " _No es tu culpa_ " o " _Diste lo mejor_ " o incluso "Q _uiero hablar contigo_ ", pero en ese momento, en el instante que dentro de su cabeza algo dio _clic,_ supo exactamente qué escribir.

 _"_ _Eres la mejor, y te quiero por eso, para que lo sepas"._

Lo apuntó en la palma de su mano y la observó largo rato después (solo fueron unos segundos), y no se sentía arrepentido. Quería que lo supiera, aunque agrandara su herido ego. Que ella era genial, y que él la quería por eso.

Tres días después le ganaron al Nekoma en la semifinal, pero el Itachiyama les ganó al último y quedaron en segundo lugar, pero irían a las nacionales de todas maneras. Y era algo bueno, fuese en la forma que fuese. Solo le quedaba confiar en las palabras de Iwaizumi. Y confiar en los pequeños dibujos que aparecían por la mañana en la palma de su mano.

* * *

.

.

.

 _Iwa-chan-kun salvando el día! Okey, este capítulo es hiper mega corto así que, el ultimo lo colgaré mañana, que tal? :D_

 _Nos leemos mañana entonces~_

 _Layla Redfox fuera!_

 _:3_


	7. VII

_El ultimo capítulo contiene 826 palabras_

 **.**

* * *

 **Mis palabras en tu piel**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- VII -**

En el primer día del torneo, aun así, Bokuto se deprimió por la falta de atención que le proporcionaba la cancha donde estaban jugando, aunque como siempre, Akaashi se las arregló para calmarlo, y ganaron el primer partido del torneo. Tras eso se reunieron con el equipo del Nekoma y el Karasuno, quienes felizmente también habían ganados sus primeros partidos, y Bokuto notó que los capitanes de ambos equipos estaban aliviados, porque podrían llevar a cabo ese encuentro famoso que tanto deseaban. Aunque, Kuroo se encontraba inusualmente emocionado porque podía establecer contacto visual con su alma gemela, quien para ese entonces ya estaba enterada de la relación mística, y no parecía _tan_ inconforme. Pero eso sí, Sawamura y un chico de primer año del Karasuno se ponían sobreprotectores, siempre a la defensiva.

Estaban en el vestíbulo principal, y se las arreglaron para charlar un rato, hasta que todo el equipo de Karasuno se puso alerta, cuando dos chicos y una chica, vestidos con el uniforme de una escuela que no conocían, se les acercaron.

—¿Iwaizumi? —Preguntó Daichi, extrañado.

Y Bokuto entró ligeramente en pánico.

—Sawamura —saludó el otro mientras la chica de cabello rosado saludaba con un gesto de la mano y el otro chico, que era un gigante, asentía y ya—. Muy bien, ¿saben dónde está Bokuto?

Koutarou aún no lograba verlo pues se encontraba al otro lado del tumulto de gente que era los tres equipos fusionados, así que tuvo que ingeniárselas para salir de ahí.

—¡Iwa-chan-kun! —Exclamó abriéndose paso entre sus conocidos y amigos.

Recordó las banas descripciones de Oikawa, cuando le decía que Iwaizumi era pequeño, pero no tanto, estaba por el promedio, pero hasta chicos de primer año eran más altos que él. Tenía el peinado de puerco espín del que Kawa-chan siempre se burlaba, y unos ojos verdes oliva que en ese momento brillaban con furia. Literal, porque parecía que Iwaizumi quería saltar sobre Bokuto y arrancarle la cabeza por decir ese apodo de mierda en voz alta, provocando que varios chicos rieran por ello.

El grandote que acompañaba a Iwa-chan lo sostuvo por el cuello de la camisa, aplicando un esfuerzo normal, porque para ser pequeño Iwaizumi era un conjunto de músculos extravagante.

—Iwa, aún no lo golpees —habló el gigante de cabello rizado—, desfigúralo al menos después de que ella la vea.

—No nos estamos metiendo en problemas por nada —agregó la chica de cabello rosado.

—Ya, rápido —dijo soltándose del agarre de su amigo y mirando a Bokuto después.

—¿Ella? ¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa?

—Solo ven.

Y Bokuto siguió a Iwaizumi dejando a sus amigos y conocidos confundidos ahí mismo.

Salieron del edificio, y caminaron por el patio, adentrándose en el disturbio de jugadores y estudiantes.

—Yo no estaba enterado de nada, para que sepas —habló Iwaizumi de repente—, solo estábamos yendo a clases como siempre, y ella de repente " _vamos a ver el torneo_ " y aquí estamos. No te vio jugar, por cierto, y no ha visto tu cara, pero creo que si tu cabeza.

—Mi cabeza —repitió Bokuto, apenas procesando la información.

—Ha estado emocionada porque cree que tu cabello es cool, no la entiendo —le contó mientras llegaban a uno de los lados del edificio, cerca del estacionamiento—. Y tampoco sé porque quieres verla, pero bueno —se detuvo al lado de una pared, justo antes de girar—, ella esta ahí atrás.

Bokuto seguía sin procesar lo que estaba pasando, solo sentía su cara ponerse caliente y su corazón golpeando fuertemente bajo su pecho.

—Ahora, buena suerte —le dijo dándose la vuelta y dejándolo ahí solo.

Solo con su corazón explotando y el estacionamiento a un paso de distancia. O eran unos cuatro, los contó cuando uso la fuerza del mundo para avanzar y giró hacia el otro lado.

Entonces la vio.

Con el uniforme de su escuela, falda corta y medias largas, y un chalequito beige encima de la camisa, cargando un bolso gris con calcomanías de estrellas y aliens, con un llaverito en forma de pelota de vóley. Traía el pelo recogido en una coleta desordenada, y un broche en un lado de la frente para que el flequillo esponjoso y castaño no saliera volando, pero aun así algunos mechones escapaban. Miraba un punto en el suelo, apretando la correa del bolso entre sus manos. Llegó un momento en que se mordió el labio y eso a Bokuto le dio otro vuelco al corazón.

Entonces decidió hablar.

—Kawa-chan.

Y ella también lo vio.

Chocolate no era una palabra que puedes usar para describir el color de algo, sino más bien el sabor. Pero Bokuto quería usar el chocolate para describir los ojos de Oikawa, y su pelo también. Dulce y brillante. Le dieron ganas de tocarlo, pero se quedó parado donde estaba, mientras ella daba un paso al frente.

Y le mostró la sonrisa que por tanto tiempo había tenido muchas ganas de ver.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _A ver, ahora que hemos terminado tengo que decir un par de cosas, como que cuando Sugey me dio la idea, se me ocurrió primero algo, donde Bokuto y Oikawa se conocían a los tres meses de hablarse, y luego otra versión donde se conocían pero en la universidad a lo Kimi no nawa (?) Peeeero, de acuerdo a los tiempos, y a todo lo que quería meter, me quedó esta versión final, aunque pienso que si me hubiera salido un poco del cannon hubiera quedado como la segunda versión que pensé, pero si lo hubiera hecho Oikawa no se hubiera lesionado y Bokuto no le habría hablado. Todo por una razón tenía que suceder._

 _Amo a estos niños, de todo corazón, me encantaaaan, son mi OTP, como muchos que me leen ya sabrán xD y me gustaría hacer extras sobre esto… pero siento que si los hago mi beta va a golpearme xD porque he descuidado mi otro fic BokuOi, y mi otro proyecto en mente, y tengo regalos pendientes y siento que me moriré ;w; así que se lo dejaré a las personitas que han leído._

 _Debería explayarme más con este AU y hacer de otras parejas que existen en este fic pero ni he mencionado? O hacer un extra sobre Bokuto y Oikawa?_

 _No lo sé, lo dejaré a su criterio xD a lo mejor no sale nada y me quedo mis ideas para mi ;w; aunque posiblemente las termine publicando algún día, hay que ver_

 _Graciaaaas a todos los que leyeron este pequeño proyecto uwu Y gracias a Japiera-senpai por comentar cada capitulo ;w;_

 _Démosle más amor a esta shipp, que se lo merecen!_

 _Nos leemos a la próxima!_

 _Layla Redfox fuera!_

 _:3_


End file.
